El que no arriesga no gana
by rb-fuckingbitch
Summary: Otra vez, Naruto está enamorado de su mejor amigo, y no sabe cómo decírselo. Como lo suyo nunca fue pensar y premeditar sus palabras, decide soltárselo en la cara cual bomba. One-shot. NaruSasu. Yep. Volví, con mis delirios nocturnos y mierda fresca para leer !


****Que no estoy muerta, joder! Y aquí está la prueba.

**Disclaimer**: Ni Naruto ni Sasuke son míos, y no lo serán nunca *se seca una lágrima*

**Advertencia**: SasuNaru. No te gusta? No lo leas.

* * *

**El que no arriesga no gana**

* * *

Sasuke apoyó todo su peso sobre su pierna, en un gesto de impaciencia, levantando-cuándo no- una de sus cejas en señal de expectación

- Bien, dobe, qué tienes que decirme?

Yep, y ahí estaba Naruto, tratando de declarársele a su mejor amigo-rival.

Tratando. Porque ni una maldita palabra podía salir de su boca.

En cambio, sólo podía pensar en lo jodidamente bien que se veía Sasuke con el uniforme de educación física puesto, y en lo más-jodidamente bien que se vería sin él

Eh… ¿en qué estaba?

Ah, si, su declaración de amor.

- Eh… yo…-

Silencio. Mirada baja. Mal humor Uchiha en potencia.

- Carajo, Naruto, no tengo todo el día. Tengo que volver a la cancha, idiota, habla ya-

Naruto hizo un puchero. Él tratando de controlar sus nervios –más que predispuestos a estallar cual piñata- y el muy bastardo presionándolo.

- Bien, sólo debes prometerme que no patearás mi trasero -al menos no literalmente- cuando te lo diga. Será rápido. Dos palabras y una corrida a mi casa ¿Si?-

Lo mejor era hacerlo rápido, de todas formas.

Miró a su futuro ex-mejor amigo a los ojos

3…2…1

- Usuratonkachi, ¿Qué dem-

- Te amo-

_Bang_

Listo, el objetivo fue lanzado y explotado en la cara de Sasuke con éxito.

Silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el silbato del profesor y los gritos y exclamaciones de los chicos en la cancha.

- ¿Qué?- Su voz fue más un susurro que otra cosa, producido por el shock en el que se encontraba el Uchiha

- Joder, Teme, encima de idiota eres sordo. ¡No me hagas repetirlo, ttebayo!- Naruto bajó su mirada, sonrojado

- Repite ya mismo lo que acabas de decir- La voz de Sasuke había vuelto a su monótono y nada-expresivo tono normal, pero había un tinte extraño en ella

Estaba de coña si creía que escucharía esas dos jodidas palabras salir de nuevo de sus labios

- ¡Jódete! ¡Que no lo voy a ha-

- Naruto, no lo diré otra vez: repite ya mismo lo que acabas de decir- Sasuke se había acercado peligrosamente al Uzumaki, sus ojos amenazantes, impacientes, furiosos y expectantes, atravesaban los suyos impidiéndole apartarlos

Uzumaki tragó fuerte.

A la mierda, lo había dicho una vez, podía hacerlo de nuevo.

Reunió aire en sus pulmones, y mirando por lo que podría ser la última vez a Sasuke a los ojos, le cantó las cuarenta

- Que te amo, maldito idiota. ¿Lo has oído esta vez? ¿Quieres te lo escriba en la frente? ¿Un diagrama con corazones? Te amo, maldita sea, estoy enamorado de ti ¡ttebayo!-

Ah, se sentía tan bien gritárselo en la cara

Sasuke sólo se dedicó a mirarlo – a peligrosos centímetros de distancia de su cara- atónito, con la boca levemente abierta – llamándolo- y sin saber qué mierda decir.

- Ahora, si me lo permites, me voy a mi casa a regodearme en mi miseria-vergüenza y desaparecer del puto mundo hasta que una roca te golpee la cabeza y olvides lo que acabo de de¡¿sedjskdj?!-

Si antes las palabras se habían ahogado en su garganta, ahora era literal.

Y es que ¿cómo mierda hablar cuando tenía la boca de Sasuke besando la suya con tal furiosidad?

Demandante, suave, ligera y dominante.

Era el maldito paraíso.

Justo en el momento en el que reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que eso no era una alucinación -producto del puñetazo que esperaba que Sasuke le diera- le había provocado, y estaba por corresponder al beso, Sasuke se alejó-Sólo unos centímetros- de su boca, y lo miró a los ojos.

O lo atravezó con ellos, mejor dicho.

- Joder que tardaste en decirlo, Usuratonkachi- Y su sonrisa ladeada hizo acto de presencia.

Se habría deslumbrado por ella, de no ser porque su cerebro estaba tratando de recalcular lo que había sucedido en los últimos segundos

- S-Sasuke, tú… qué… yo… -

Bien, recapitulemos los hechos.

Le había gritado a su mejor amigo en la cara que lo amaba, había cerrado los ojos mientras lo hacía anticipando un certero golpe que él le daría, y en lugar de eso había recibido un beso.

¿Qué caraj…? ¿Eso significaba que..?

- Si estás esperando que te diga "yo también", hazlo sentado, dobe. No pienso hacerlo. Pero, si lo que querías en un principio era ir a tu casa… puedo acompañarte-

Bien, él no estaba hablando sólo de acompañarlo, ¿verdad?

Y si Sasuke iba a quedarse con él en su casa, solos los dos… significaba que él quería…

Jo-der

¡Era el mejor maldito día de su vida!

- Pero… ¿tú no tenías que volver a clase de deportes, ttebayo?-

Y a la mierda si tenía que, se lo llevaría a su casa con o en contra de su voluntad

- Hmp, no importa ya. Vamos, tenemos un par de cosas que… discutir-

Y con una última sonrisa ladeada y una mirada prometedora de cosas no-aptas-para-menores, comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa

Naruto sólo se quedó parado, ruborizado y shockeado.

¿Entonces Sasuke si correspondía?

¡Oh, mierda que si!

- ¡Hey, teme, espérame ttebayo!-

Y salió corriendo detrás de él.

Mierda que había hecho bien en decirle la verdad que tenía callada hacía ya tres años.

Después de todo, el que no arriesga, no gana, ¿verdad?

* * *

Yep, volví con mi mierda improvisada y mal editada. Me extrañaban?

Adoro a estos dos idiotas. Son tan complementables.

Ya los había escrito en esta situación. Naruto enamorado y sin poder juntar los huevos suficientes para decírselo hasta que BANG lanza la bomba y todo sale como nosotras queremos.

Nada, dejo la cháchara para otro día, por ahora me voy a dormir.

Y ustedes, como son chicas buenas y adorables (? Van a dejar un review ahí abajo.

Por cada uno, una fan del NaruSasu (como yo, como tú) lo descubre y empieza a creer en el.

Es algo así como lo de peter pan, pero con menos polvo mágico y más insultos.

Bye, hasta la próxima!


End file.
